sanic_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sanic
Super Sanic is the last character in Sanicball. He's the most different from the cast as he goes much faster, is super floaty and he originally had MLG on-screen effects. Since the 0.7 update, Super Sanic now uses seperate lap records due to his different control scheme and overpoweredness. Super Sanic is incredibly fast, and it requires a lot of skill and knowledge of the game to use him properly. However, even used incorrectly, he can still give an unfair advantage against the other characters. Nevertheless, many beginners find him extremely hard to control and end up not finishing the race in time to be featured during the results screen. For more on controlling Super Sanic, visit the Techniques page. Appearance Super Sanic is a yellow recolor of Sanic. He appears to have a weird glow on him, which is noticeable when seeing him as an icon in the character select or race place. Super Sanic, like most characters, is a ball, but has a much higher aerial acceleration. Before v0.7, he originally went in a different speed unit, known as MLGs/h. Along with that went his MLG filter, a filter that made the screen shine different colors, with a Snoop Dog, MLG logo, Doritos and Mountain Dew on the screen. It also made the music constantly play xXxSW3GST3PxXx. In versions v0.7 and on, the MLG filter and music, as well as the easter egg of MLGs/h, has been made toggle-able in the settings tab. This allows for better visibility when playing with Super Sanic. Super Sanic was originally an Easter Egg out into the April Fool's version of the game, but fans clamoring for Super Sanic to become an official playable character led him to be added into the main game. Gameplay Super Sanic controls similarly to Sanic and Ame Roes, as he is incredibly fast, but difficult to control. However, he is far faster than these other two characters, being easily the fastest character in the entire game. With that comes a price, as Super Sanic is also the hardest character to control in the game due to his intense speed, which makes him only really being able to be used by experienced professionals. Super Sanic is the best character for finding hidden Easter Eggs and alternative paths on courses, as he can go up mountains easily and reach heights and distances that the other characters cannot. Gallery :See also Super Sanic/Gallery Trivia *Super Sanic seemingly has a different shading compared to the other characters. This could be due to his glow. *There is a glitch in the game that allows Super Sanic to reach as many as 200,000 fasts per hour. If the player reaches a very intense speed as Super Sanic as well as going up a high mountain, they will not come down for an extended amount of time. If the player continues holding the arrow, Super Sanic will just continue going higher and higher without ever coming down, and their amount of fasts will go higher as well. If this continues, the player can reach an absurd number of fasts as well as cause a number of graphical glitches as Super Sanic goes higher and higher. When you hit the 3,000 fasts mark, the water will begin to disappea, and clouds in the sky will begin appearing. Then, when you hit the 7,000 fasts mark, the cloud screen will randomly phase into a pitch-black screen back and forth, which increases in intensity as the fast counter increases. The Super Sanic Ball will begin vibrating faster and faster until it's just a pile of pixels in a circle shape. Then, the circle shape will change to a square, and then Super Sanic will become completely invisible. At the 50,000 fasts mark, the green trail Super Sanic emits will begin vibrating across the entire screen, which also increases in intensity as the fasts counter increases. However, at the 200,000 mark, the green trail will finally vibrate so fast that it disappears completely. *This may only work on the mobile version, as it has only been performed on the mobile version. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Balls